Absol
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=009 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation III |species=Disaster Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Dark |imweight=103.6 lbs. |metweight=47.0 kg |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |ability=Pressure Super Luck |dw=Justified |color=White |male=50 |2-name=Mega Absol |2-jname=メガアブソル Mega Abusoru |2-ndex=359M |2-ndexprev=Chimecho |2-ndexnext=Wynaut |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexunova= |2-dexcokalos=009 |2-dexalola= / |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Disaster Pokémon |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-type=Dark |2-imweight=108.0 lbs. |2-metweight=49.0 kg |2-imheight=3'11" |2-metheight=1.2 m |2-ability=Magic Bounce |2-color=White |2-male=50 }} Absol (Japanese: アブソル Abusoru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Absol has a dark blue face with a short, cat-like muzzle, a small, black, triangular nose, a scythe-like tail, and sickle-shaped growth on the right side of its head. It also has an oval marking on the top of its head. Some believe this to be an abnormal development of its right ear, but it is actually a horn, as said in its PokéDex entry. Despite its appearance, this horn is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Absol is not tense or angry. Upon Mega Evolution, Absol's appearance doesn't change much except for larger horns. It's white fur has gotten fluffier and longer around its ankles. When Absol Mega Evolves, the fur on its back stiffens up giving it the appearance of wings. It can glide on the winds, but can't fly. Shiny Absol’s face, tail, claws and oval marking are red instead of dark blue. Behavior Like owls, it seems to have one ear point upward and one point downward, supposedly to hear the exact location a sound is coming from. Absol is a very good-natured Pokémon that warns people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When it is not warning people in nearby cities, it spends its time up in the mountains. They have a snowy-white coat that is very soft to the touch. Natural abilities Absol has an ability called Pressure, which reduces a foe's PP in their moves every time Absol lands a successful attack. It has another ability called Super Luck, which increases Absol's chances of landing a critical hit. Mega Absol also has the ability called Magic Bounce, which reflects status moves. Absol is capable of sensing an incoming disaster with its horn and goes to stop it. Evolution Absol can not evolve, however it can be Mega Evolved during battle as of Pokémon X and Y by use of the Absolite held item. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Absol= |-| Mega Absol= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|4|0}} N/A |Me First|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} N/A |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} N/A |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} N/A |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 1 |Future Sight|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 4 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 7 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 10 |'Pursuit'|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|1}} 13 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 16 |'Bite'|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 19 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 22 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 25 |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 29 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 33 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 37 |Psycho Cut|70|100|20|Psychic|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 41 |Me First|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 45 |'Sucker Punch'|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 49 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} 53 |Future Sight|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 57 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|4|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 4 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 9 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 12 |'Pursuit'|40|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 17 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status}} 20 |'Bite'|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 25 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status}} 28 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 33 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 36 |Future Sight|100|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 41 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 44 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status}} 49 |Psycho Cut|70|100|20|Psychic|Physical}} 52 |'Sucker Punch'|80|100|5|Dark|Physical}} 57 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special}} 60 |Me First|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 65 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Feint]]|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|3}} 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 4 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 9 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Smart|0}} 12 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 17 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|1}} 20 |'Pursuit'|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Smart|1}} 25 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} 28 |'Bite'|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 33 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 36 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 41 |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic|Special|Smart|2}} 44 |'Sucker Punch'|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Smart|2}} 49 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} 52 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} 57 |Me First|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 60 |Psycho Cut|70|100|20|Psychic|Physical|Cool|2}} 65 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Nidoking, Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime * Absol (MS006) * Absol (AG108) * Drew's Absol * Mollie's Absol * Astrid's Absol * Magnus' Absol * Lusamine's Absol An Absol made its anime appearance in AG108: Absol-ute Disaster. Trivia * Strangely, Absol can be found in place where disasters have happened in the real Pokémon world. ** It can be found on Route 213 in Diamond and Pearl where Team Galactic drained Lake Valor. ** It can be found on Mt. Coronet which is close to the Spear Pillar (where Giratina is released). ** It can be found at the Giant Chasm, a place that is said to bring bad luck to trainers. ** In Black and White, it can be found on Route 13 (13 is often seen as an unlucky number). ** In Sun and Moon, it can be found at Tapu Village which was destroyed by Tapu Bulu. ** In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, it can be found inside the Altru Tower where Team Dim Sun plans to take control of every Pokémon. * Absol is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Absol may be based on the Kutabe, a creature that predicted a plague would come to Japan. It was stated to have an eye on its head, similarly to the dot Absol has on its head. It may also be based on the Bai Ze, a creature in Chinese mythology that is usually described as white with one or two horns on its head. It is known for its intelligence and ability to speak to humans. Absol's feline appearance and dark color may be based on the superstition that black cats give bad luck if they cross your path or common depictions of the Sphinx. Absol’s face distantly resembles a yin-yang. This possibly signifies the contrast between its dark reputation and its noble personality. The shape of its horn may be inspired by a scythe, a common weapon associated with depictions of Death. Its Mega Evolved form resembles most of the origins listed above, though it does grow wings, resembling a Sphinx or an angel. Etymology The name "Absol" could mean absence of sol, or sunlight, which may refer to the fact that there is no sunlight (literally) or happiness (figuratively) in a natural disaster, explains why it is a -type, and also why it is a nocturnal Pokémon. Another possible etymology comes from the word absolve, i.e. Absol is absolved of any responsibility once the people have been warned. The name could also come from absolution. Its name could also mean absolute because white is an absolute color, and in the game the dark blue areas appear black, also an absolute. Gallery 359Absol_AG_anime.png 359Absol_AG_anime 2.png 359Absol_AG_anime 3.png 359Absol_AG_anime 4.png 359Absol AG anime 5.png 359Absol AG anime 6.png 359Absol-Mega_XY_anime.png 359Absol-Mega XY anime 2.png 359Absol_Dream.png 359Absol_Mega_Dream.png 359Absol_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 359Absol Pokémon HOME.png 359Absol Mega Pokémon HOME.png AbsolSprite.png MegaAbsolSprite.png Absol-GO.png ShinyAbsolSprite.png ShinyAbsolMegaSprite.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon